Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on another scene from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Unikitty and Puppycorn find themselves a bar after the key went missing. But they found themselves trouble as they gone in there. It's also inspired by a comic strip on DeviantART by worldofcaitlyn. I've give credit to her for inspire me to make this fanfic.


It's almost evening time in the desert, the sun is setting, and Unikitty and Puppycorn are exhausted from walking. Puppycorn blows the air horn again, but it stop working. They were sweating, tired, almost out of breath and their still cheering.

"Are we there yet sis?" said Puppycorn.

"We must be close right now" said Unikitty, then they saw the sign and said "Puppycorn, Look! We're doing great, Brick City is only five days away".

The wind blows a tumbleweed revealing two words, Puppycorn said "By Car".

Unikitty and Puppycorn are exhausted with their tired looks.

"Ahh, I wish we still have our car" said Unikitty. Just then, Puppycorn get excited and said, "SIS LOOK!, OUR CAR!".

Unikitty and Puppycorn gets really excited and runs to their car, by they notice the key is missing.

"The Key" said Unikitty.

"Where do you think it is?". questioned Puppycorn. Just then, a scream from the a bar called "Tough Brick". A tough Lego minifigure was kicked out the window and landed right next to Unikitty and Puppycorn, seeing his body was broken apart and injured and his arms and legs twitched. They take a peak through a broken window and a song "You Better Run" By Motorhead was playing in the background. There's a lot of tough, muscular, thuggish, buffed Lego minifigures are fighting, eating a bowl of nails, getting drunk, and other Lego minifigures who are passed out, dead or knocked out with a word written above them in spray painted says R.I.P. One Lego minifigure is playing pool and show a key in his pocket.

"There it is little bro, the key" said Unikitty.

Unikitty and Puppycorn got off the window and start discussing.

"Now, how are we gonna get it?" said Unikitty.

Then Puppycorn answered "I know, we'll walk in and ask him for it".

Unikitty replied "That's a good idea". As soon as she said that, A thug from inside violently yelled "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?". Unikitty and Puppycorn started to hear the violence with punches and screams in pains, Unikitty's eyes are wide open and notice that what Puppycorn said is actually a bad idea.

"On second thought, this is actually a bad idea" said Unikitty.

"Good point" Puppycorn replied.

Unikitty started to think and then she siad "I know, I'll go make a distraction, and you get the key.

"OOH, OOH, WAIT!, I WANNA DO A DISTRACTION!" yelled Puppycorn with a cute face.

Unikitty replied "Okay...I guess it doesn't matter who does the distraction".

Puppycorn puffs his chest and bursts through the swinging doors and walks, while Unikitty crawls underneath the doors and getting the key. Puppycorn stands in the middle of the bar, clears his throat and yells "Can i had everybody's attention!", all the thugs clusters around Puppycorn with weapons and knifes and ready to beat him up. Puppycorn randomly said "I had to use the bathroom."

"It's uhh...right over there" said a Lego thug minifigure, then he looks down and sees Unikitty tried to get the key.

Unikitty pretends to find her contact lens and said "stupid contacts". Then she pretend that she found her lens and said "oh there it is, better go wash it off" and she runs to the bathroom.

Inside there's Puppycorn finishing using the toilet and Unikitty came in and said slightly angry "Puppycorn, you call that a distraction?".

"Sorry sis, but I had to go to the bathroom" said Puppycorn "but it has clean toilet water" he starts to drink it.

"Well, I got my paws dirty for nothing" said Unikitty as she pumps the soap dispenser, but the top gets pushed by pressure of bubbles forming "Woah, Puppycorn check it out".

Puppycorn put his head out of the water and got amaze by the bubbles.

"BUBBLE PARTY!" yelled Unikitty and Puppycorn as they started playing with bubbles, one bubble flew out of the bathroom, Unikitty and Puppycorn continue playing with bubbles when all of a sudden, they stop as they heard a thug yelling "HEY, WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE!?".

A thug leader saw a bubble and pop it then yelled to the others "YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES!".

"All bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar" said all the thugs.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SO WHO BLEW IT!?" yelled a thug leader as Unikitty and Puppycorn quickly pop all the bubbles.

"So, nobody knows" said a thug leader as one member tried to say, then he yelled yelled "SHUT UP!" and throws a wooden chair at him.

"Someone out there, ain't a real man" said a thug leader as he caught Unikitty and Puppycorn sneaking out "You, we're on a baby hunt, and don't think we don't know how to weed 'em out. Then he yelled "NOW EVERYBODY LINE UP!" all the members plus Unikkity and Puppycorn lined up.

"DJ, time for the test" said a thug leader as the DJ puts the CD on the record and the song "Goofy Goobers" played on giant speakers "no baby can resist singing along to this".

Puppycorn gets nervous and whispers to Unikitty "sis, it's the Goofy Goober theme song".

"I know" said Uniktty as she get nervous too.

The song continues to play as the thug leader inspects all the thug members and they get nervous too, one member cough and a thug leader said "IT WAS YOU, YOUR THE BABY!"

"NO, I ONLY COUGH, I SWEAR" said a thug member as the leader points his fingers on his eyes to his eyes meaning that he'll be watching him and then yelled "DJ, TURN IT UP LOUDER!" a thug member sigh a relief as the leader continues walking down and the DJ turn it the volume up.

Unikitty and Puppycorn are trying their best not to sing.

"Don't sing along, little bro" said Unikitty.

Puppycorn replied "I'm trying, trying so hard".

a thug leader walks in and notice Unikitty and Puppycorn struggle and start mockingly sing in front of them "I'm a Goofy Goober Yeah, You're a Goofy Goober Yeah, We're All Goofy Goobers Yeah!".

Unikitty and Puppycorn can't take it anymore and had no choice but to sing along, they started to take a deep breath and open their mouths, but he heard someone else sing it "GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBERS YEAH!". Revealing are siamese Lego minifigures who sang the last part, "HA HA HA, Well, well, well" said a thug leader as he looks at the siamese twins and yelled at them "WHICH ONE OF BABIES WAS IT!?"

both siamese twins said "It was him, uhh..he did it, I've never eaten at Goofy, Goofy, Goober, Goobers Yeah!" the twins shut their mouth as the leader caught them and other members clusters around them and he said "well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby" they all crack their knuckles and they all start to beating them up as Unikitty and Puppycorn escape the Tough Brick bar.

"That was a close one" said Unikitty with a sigh of relief.

"Guess what I've got" said Puppycorn as he showing Unikitty the key.

"THE KEY!" Unikitty yelled as Puppycorn sold her to shush. Unikitty and Puppycorn quickly got on the car and drive out to the road as night falls.

To Be Continued...Again.


End file.
